


Waking Up

by katewallace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Consensual, M/M, POV Second Person, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katewallace/pseuds/katewallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in some unspecified time between series one and two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

You open your eyes, they feel gritty, as though they've been closed for days. You blink in the bright warm sunlight coming through the window to your right. You're on a mattress on the floor. The room is ...wrecked. Dark smoke stained walls and ceilings, remnants of wooden furniture littered around, a smell of mould and old fire. You sit up slowly, muscles and joints aching but no bruises or wounds visible. Your t-shirt and jeans are grubby but not marked with blood.

A man stands in the open doorway, barefoot and dressed only in tight fitting jeans, arms crossed over outstanding muscle definition. His face has a neutral expression, hazel eyes staring at you, eyebrows pulled together as though he is trying to hide his concern about something.

"Hey there honey, is this your place then?" you smile up at him.

His face remains bland but his head tilts to one side like a dog trying to understand human speech.

"Tell me your name" he asks, his voice is clear and lighter in pitch than you expected.

"Umm..."your mind is a blank, tightness rises up in your chest and pushes up into your throat. His nostrils flare as though he smells your uncertainty and fear. His arms uncross as he steps fluidly towards you moving like a powerful beast. He kneels down on the mattress by you and rests his hands heavily on your shoulders, their heat radiating through your t-shirt.

"Breathe" he tells you, his eyes looking into yours. His breath is warm and clean smelling against your face. It calms you and your shoulders drop, the air flowing more easily through your chest.

"You got caught by a spell" he tells you this in a matter of fact tone "Deaton said it could take you time to come round."

"Okay.." you feel yourself relaxing further in response to his quiet closeness. You deliberately push away the feeling of panic that the content of his speech causes because...Deaton?...spell?? You become aware of your stomach rumbling - its clearly been a while since your last meal.

"So...while we're waiting for me to reboot, any chance of food?"

He looks as though he's barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "There's some downstairs."

You rise slowly, staggering slightly as you get off the mattress. His hand grasps your left arm to steady you. You walk through the door like that, down a flight of stairs and into what you presume is the kitchen. The decor remains smoke stained hovel.

A take out pizza box is on the table, half a meat feast extra large inside. You start stuffing your face, it feels as though you haven't eaten for days. He brings you an unopened bottle of water, standing close, his body heat radiating across to you. He smells of soap, of ash, of the woods outside, and underneath that a trace of musk...of adult male, and you suddenly want more.

He tilts his head at you, his eyebrow rising slightly and you realise that you have begun to lean into him, your nose an inch from his neck. 

"So..." you start speculatively, feeling a goofy grin creep across your mouth despite your best effort to be cool. You lick your fingers clean as you try to think how to progress the situation. You notice his eyes catch staring at them, at your mouth, at your tongue flicking across your fingers removing the last trace of tomato paste.

"We could go back to bed? Put your mattress to good use?" you grin hopefully at him.

He raises both eyebrows at you, eyes widening slightly, but doesn't move away. You take that as encouragement and press your nose gently against his neck, running it up to below his ear. You feel his stubble against your skin, the heat and scent of him is intoxicating. You start biting gently along his jaw, feeling him shudder against you as you taste the salt from his skin on your tongue.

"No..." he grinds out "you're..."

"Please" the smell of him, the taste of him in your mouth is incredible, you want more...to find out what sort of sounds he makes when you take him apart...It seems inconceivable to you that you don't already know this, that you don't remember this with him.

"We're not like this...this is the fallout from the spell"

He sounds almost in pain, forcing the words out against your face, your mouth still on his jaw. He grasps you firmly by your upper arms, pushes you easily away untill he holds you at arms length.

"Stop!" He sounds torn between exasperation and pleading. You whine at him in frustration, aware of your growing desire hardening against the zip of your jeans. 

"No, not until you can remember your name, who we...you are, then tell me again if you still want this." He scowls at you, obviously already braced for future rejection.

"Fine" you huff, feeling one arm flail out in resentful agreement. You bite your tongue holding back more words, an argument for your rising desires. The heat from his hands radiates into your arms. He starts slowly, unconsciously, stroking you from your shoulders to your wrists. You feel your muscles relax, the resistance ebbing from you. 

"How about a cuddle instead then?" You smile hopefully at him, staying relaxed and pliant in his grip.

"Hmm" he gazes back at you, mouth still downturned, nostrils flaring as he breathes your scent in. He nods once and gently pulls you back upstairs to the room with the mattress in. You lay down with him, his strength easily moving you around until your head rests on his shoulder, his arm around your chest, your upper leg bent across his thigh. Your hand rests on his warm muscled stomach, stroking him slowly, finding it immeasurably self soothing. He rubs his chin over the top of your head, his bristles catching on your cropped hair. The heat from his body soaks into yours, the slow rise and fall of his chest rocking you closer to peace.

"Shh... go to sleep" you feel the vibration of his voice in your body, you yawn and close your eyes.

 

.......................................................................................................................................

"Oh my God!" you sit bolt upright, turning to where Derek lays beside you. You grab his arm and start shaking him. "Derek! The witch..." He opens his eyes and yawns at you, stretching lazily, muscles bunching then elongating under his pale skin. 

"She's dead, portal closed, everyone's safe." He relaxes his arms, one hand rubbing his stomach just above the button of his jeans. He looks up at you, you stare down at him, your hand going again to his forearm, your eyes wide, mouth open in remembered shock. 

"What's your name" question as statement, his voice sounds calm, superficially unemotional.

"Stiles...why?...Oh..." you blink at him a couple of times, the last few hours coming back to you. You find yourself for once totally lost for words. His face is neutral, a slight tightness between his brows. You remain silent watching him, feeling his forearm muscles tense under your hand. He nods to himself and looks away from you towards the open door to the landing outside, his stomach muscles contract in preparation to sitting up, getting away.

"Wait", you tug at his arm to get his attention back to you, then change your hold to a slow stroke up to his shoulder then down again. 

"Wait Derek...please, I still want to..." you tail off, not quite able to say it. He relaxes back onto the mattress and his mouth curves slightly in what anyone else you would call a smirk. 

"Use your words Stiles"

"Oh...fuck you!" you splutter at him. You feel your mouth stretch into a wide grin. "Well..." you say, turning to straddle his hips and pressing your hands gently down onto his shoulders. "I thought I'd let my actions speak for themselves."

You lean down, your nose brushing up his neck back to his jaw line. You bite at it gently tasting salt and skin and him. Derek's breath catches in his chest lifting it against you as you rest on top of him. You feel his muscles tense as he controls his reaction to your touch.

"Stiles, are you sure?" he speaks quietly, lifting his arms and stroking down your back.

"Yes I want to...I want you...I think I have for a while Derek, it's going to be good. Trust me." you murmer it against his mouth, brushing his lips as you speak. His head tilts towards you, lips opening under yours, showing his consent with his submission. You run your tongue over his lips and take his mouth, desperate to explore and taste him. He lets you be the aggressor, his heavy body relaxed under you, the weight of his arms holding you against him. You look down at his face, his eyes are half lidded, pupils blown, almost drugged with your smell, your taste. 

He is so outside of your admittedly limited experience but you are driven, you want this, there is no stopping you. You feel your erection pressing against your jeans , trapped between your body and his, painful against your zipper, pre come leaking, making your boxers sticky. You rock slowly, forcefully down on him, feeling him respond, his thickness growing, pushing up against your groin. His nostrils flare, mouth open to taste the scent of your arousal in the air. HIs teeth glint sharply in the light coming through the window as you feel the faintest prick of his claws against your lower back. 

You lean back and take his bottom lip between your teeth. You bite down gently and he growls softly, his eyelids fluttering. A wave of heat, of musk rises up from his body and you bite harder causing a bead of blood to appear. You lick it into his mouth, his tongue welcoming it, tasting himself on you. His body is tense against yours, his erection full and solid, a damp patch of pre come spreading from his cockhead where it now presses up, caught beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Keep going Stiles...more...." his tone is demanding, needy. Lips lift back off elongating teeth, bite already healed. His eyes flash red up at you. You feel the tips of his claws catch in your t-shirt, pulling it, half ripping it off your head. You begin fumbling at his jeans, he pushes your hands away, ripping them open and down off his legs. You land to one side, sitting on one leg, eyes fixed on Derek. He reaches for you, his erect cock red, leaking pre come down his shaft onto the hair at his groin and his balls. His chest and arm muscles bunch as he carefully unfastens your jeans, easing them and your boxers off, throwing them onto the floor beside the mattress.

He leans forward and licks your lips. You can still taste his blood faintly in his mouth. You grasp his hair to hold his mouth against yours, falling back down to the mattress with him. He rolls up onto you, pushing his hips between yours, your legs part, lifting to wrap around his solid thighs, hooking your heels over his calves. He breaks your kiss, tucking his head down to press his open mouth against your neck, rolling his hips down onto yours. Your cocks slide against each other pressed between your bodies. You feel the tips of his shifted teeth on the skin of your throat, sharp as he rides the edge of his control.

"Derek, please...I need to come" you gasp into the air. The electricity building in your body feels inexorable, you can't think, all you feel is his heat, his weight, his teeth on your neck and the tightness of your balls as your cock continues to be rolled between you both. You feel his hand reach down grasping your cock firmly, rubbing from root to crown, using the pre come trapped between you to lubricate his slide. You feel your orgasm building and pull his hair forcing his mouth away from your throat. He lets you, opening his mouth to your kiss. You bite his bottom lip again, desperate to taste him. You find yourself crying out as your orgasm hits you, eyes sliding shut, your body spasming up into his hold. As it subsides it leaves you limp and trembling underneath him.

Resurfacing, you become aware Derek is resting to one side, arm under your neck, cradling you against him. He is humming quietly as he licks your come from the fingers of his other hand. Once clean he then moves his hand slowly stroking down your flank, gentling you down from your rush.

He is still erect, cock red and swollen, its head emerged from its foreskin, curved up against his belly, leaking slowly in response to your taste. You turn your head to his, kissing his mouth in a slow exploration, tasting your come on his tongue. He looks down at you, aroused but in control and you feel the urge to see what you can do to shake that.

The energy returns to your mind and body as you lean up on one elbow, pushing him down flat onto the mattress, still licking into his mouth. Slowly you start to bite and suck your way down his neck to his chest, leaving red raised marks that fade quickly. "Harder" Derek pants desperately at you. You smile at him, mouth wide and promising. You reach the curve of his ribs, you bite there firmly, having to press hard to break the skin. Blood beads along the pattern of your teeth in his skin. You feel his cock leap as it presses up into your body. his eyes flare red, the veins standing out in his neck as his growl deepens.

You bite again further down the curve of his short ribs, more blood smearing over your mouth. His eyes flutter, his chest rising in visible shifts as his breathing deepens and quickens. "Keep going Stiles!" He snarls at you now, demanding the sensations continue. You lick your lips, the iron taste of him on your tongue, his skin has already healed, smooth and pale as always.

You bite a third time over the crest of his hip, not to break the skin this time, but to suck a livd bruise into him. He pushes up into your mouth, his lips curled back over carnivore teeth while his head tilts back exposing his throat to you. His cock presses into your chest, its head rubbing slick and hot under your chin. You slide down so that you can take the head of his cock into your mouth. You suck him, tasting his pre come and licking it off his shaft. He fills your mouth and you use one hand at the base of his cock while you suck the head, flicking your tongue out to slide under his foreskin and press his cockhead to the roof of your mouth. His claws clench into the mattress, ripping the cover, yellow foam stuffing coming to the surface.

Your other hand rubs his balls gently, tugging at them, collecting the fluid that has pooled on his groin. Derek gently takes your hand and pushes it behind the weight of his balls. You look up in surprise, his cock popping out of your mouth. He looks down at you levelly, eyes open, asking, trusting. You have never touched another person like this before, your experience limited to your own tastes and porn, but you want this, you want him in any way in which he will let you. You realise that you have felt this for some time. You smile up at him, your teeth showing in your hunger for him, your joy in his trust in you showing in your eyes.

Using the fluid in your hand you press one finger into his hole, he is tight but you push in. "More" he groans at you. You add a second finger, forcing into his hole, his flesh initially grips round your fingers then yields. You return your mouth to his cock, sucking and nibbling the head gently. Derek's eyes close with the intensity of the sensation, his head rolled back, his teeth biting his bottom lip. You thrust your fingers in and out of his hole, adding a third as his muscle eases its grip on you. Your other hand holds the base of Derek's cock firmly as you suck and lick his cockhead and shaft. 

"Harder...more..." he gasps, his body tensing as he builds up to orgasm. You push four fingers into him, forcing his flesh to yield as you crook them up into him, feeling for his prostate. "Yes...fuck, just there..." he is almost begging you to contine. You catch the head of his cock between your teeth and pinch down lightly, increasing the pressure as the pain pushes him over the crest and he comes. His mouth is open, teeth fully elongated, face shifted. "Aahh...Jesus...Stiles!" his eyes roll shut and you pull your mouth away from his cock as he spurts up, splattering his rigid belly and chest. His hole has clamped onto your fingers, hot and spasming as he rides out his pleasure.

You lick slowly up his cock, tasting someone else's come for the first time . You smile to yourself with his aftertaste on your tongue, definitely a meat eater. You pull your fingers out of his ass and wipe them on the mattress by his leg. He has relaxed now, heavy muscles lax, thighs sprawing open. He shifts back into looking like a man.

"Come up here" he pulls you up to lay beside him, your head tucked under his chin, his arm around you. He's still so hot, keeping you comfortable as you rest against him. Your arm wraps convulsively round his waist, the tightness of your hold mirroring the realisation that you want all of this...him...as much and as frequently as you can get. "Shh" he rubs his chin over your head. It feels like you are being groomed by a large animal. His breath is warm and clean smelling as it gusts over your face. You turn your face up and press your lips to his. You feel his lips curve up slightly and he kisses back not quite chastely. 

"Rest Stiles, you're not going anywhere." He lifts his mouth away and presses his lips to your forehead like a promise. His chest rises and falls with his steady breaths, lifting you with its rhythm. You feel protected, the fear and uncertainty of the last few months fading in his presence. You close your eyes, pressing your face to his skin and sleep.


End file.
